


Fight Me

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [28]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: “What?” Cobb says.





	Fight Me

“What?” Cobb says.

“You would be demolished,” Eames deadpans.

Arthur raises his pen in acknowledgement without looking up from his newspaper. “Absolutely.”

Ariadne settles in her seat, looking smug. “Eames and Arthur say I could, so.”

“What? I’m strong,” Cobb protests. “I pick up my children all the time.” 

“I’m not _seven years old,”_ Ariadne says.

“I fight off projections and stuff,” Cobb continues.

“Just cos I can manifest tits in a dream doesn’t mean I can do it in real life. No matter what Arthur wants,” Eames says. Arthur smacks him upside the head.

Ariadne stands up. Cobb stands up. He’s about a foot taller than her.

“Perfect crotch-kicking distance,” Ariadne says.

Cobb sits back down.

“Saito,” he whines. “They’re bullying me again.”

“Good,” Saito says from the open door of his office.

Ariadne looks smug.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
